


The Beginning（9）

by kuwamikun



Category: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Genre: M/M, MGRR, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Freeform, Raiden - Freeform, Samuel Rodrigues - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwamikun/pseuds/kuwamikun





	The Beginning（9）

※基于MGRR人物的环太平洋AU，CP是Sam×Raiden，有婚后出轨情节，请注意避雷。

=========

【九】  
医疗室酒精的味道，消毒水的味道，鲜血的味道，都让人难以忍受。  
说实话，Jack已经受够了医疗室。Rose还在昏迷不醒，每日的探望闻着这种味道已经够让他烦躁，他的新搭档像是嫌他闻得味道还不够似得也住了进来。  
万幸的是，Samuel头部的伤并不是很严重，只是伤口较长，血流的多。日积月累练就的强壮身体让他的恢复过程非常顺利，但为了避免其它后遗症，Samuel还是被医生要求在病房做观察。  
“呀，捡回一条命呐……”看见Jack提着袋子走了进来，Samuel不由得感叹道。  
“别形容的这么轻松。”Jack没好气的看了他一眼，拉了个凳子坐在一边，从口袋里掏出一把小刀，又从袋子里拿出一个苹果，开始熟练的削起来。  
“我是说真的啊……还以为会被你的第二人格杀掉呢。”  
“是喔，那还真是可惜，”Jack表示惋惜，“开膛手的我居然会放过你真是稀奇。”  
“听Boris说，你的第二人格直接把MSC-00开回了基地，然后一言不发的把我扔到了医疗室……Maverick的工作人员惊讶地下巴都快掉了诶~大家都以为你要做些什么惊涛骇浪的事……唔！”Jack把削好的苹果塞进Samuel的嘴里，让他无法继续开口。  
“那么用力说话脑袋上的伤口会裂开的。对了，Samuel……”Jack站起身，像是要宣布什么，思考了几秒却又改了口，“没事，我走了，Boris那边还有事情找我。”  
Samuel发现，自从他从病床上醒来，自己的待遇就发生了变化，让他生平第一次觉得当个病号挺幸福的。喔，这不刚才，他的别扭搭档居然在他嘴里塞了一个苹果，每天还按时来病房看他（虽然某人坚持说是看Rose顺路而已），帮他带需要的物品或食物。种种举动都让Samuel好不欢喜。  
用中国的一个成语形容就是“受宠若惊”。  
只是，Jack好似有什么心事，总想说什么却欲言又止。

三天后，经过医生的允许，除了参加训练和任务，Samuel可以随意的活动了。告别病室，当Samuel精神饱满的出现在指挥室的时候，Courtney激动得差点哭出来。经过上次的战役，Maverick的诸位像是忘记了他Desperado的身份，都激动的表达了自己的敬佩与赞赏，反而弄得Samuel特别的不好意思。  
日常训练时间，闲来无事的他只能在训练场边看着Jack听从上司的指令训练新兵，然后这些可怜的新兵们无一例外的被Jack揍了个遍。  
可能是任务太过轻松，Jack根本就没像以往训练那样穿上正式的训练服，而是穿着白色的T恤和黑色运动长裤，乍看之下就如要拍摄时尚运动周刊封面的模特一样，让人掉以轻心却又在下一秒立马品尝惨败的滋味。  
时隔许久，再次能以旁观者的姿态欣赏到舞蹈般优美的打架招式，着实赏心悦目。Samuel最喜欢的就是Jack使出的漂亮的剪刀腿，动作干净利落又带着致命与诱惑，让他看得如痴如醉，甚至会莫名地嫉妒被Jack锁喉的训练者们，一想到被那样优美的招式和修长有力的大腿攀上自己的背，巧妙的锁住自己的喉头……  
一种难以形容的性感和妖娆让Samuel突然觉得有点干渴，胸口火热的躁动不已。  
他喜欢Jack，Samuel不得不承认。  
在他被Boris悄悄收留的那天，就见到了驾驶战斗机甲凯旋而归的Jack，那时他还牵着Rosemary的手，被同事赞许，被媒体称誉。他和相对低调的妻子不同，Jack更耀眼，如他淡金的发色一样夺目。那时Samuel只是在心里感叹，这个男子好像柔和的光，与行走于黑暗的自己是完全对立的存在。  
机缘巧合，Rosemary重伤后，Boris赏识Samuel出众的能力将他作为Jack的新搭档，如此近的距离看着他，戏弄他，触碰他，理解他，发现他并不是那么虚幻的存在，而是与自己有着类似经历的，有着诸多缺点，却认真可爱，天真别扭的，真真切切的人，这让Samuel十分兴奋，他渴望了解他更多，想沟通的更多，想触碰他更多，想……  
Samuel觉得自己不能再在脑内扩展场景了，要是下次通感训练被Jack看到了脑内的画面肯定会毫不留情的揍死他。

“傻笑什么呢。”  
Samuel的思绪被打断，他抬起头，发现Jack鄙视着看着他。  
“诶，训练结束了？”Samuel才发现训练时间早已结束，整间屋只剩下他和Jack两人，而且他还在场外傻坐着痴笑。  
“是啊，你脑子里想什么呢，笑的这么白痴。”  
“其实我是正在想象你对我用剪刀腿。”Samuel毫不避讳的说了出来，他一直都觉得有话直说是自己的一大优点。  
“哈……？不能参加训练就脑补我揍你吗？你这人真奇怪。”  
“可以说是脑内模拟的VR训练吧，看你这招用的熟练，设想一下如何有效防御。”他站起身来，一副跃跃欲试的样子。  
“想试试？既然你坚持的话……”  
话未说完，Jack瞬间抬起左腿，攀上Samuel的背，把重心倾向Samuel的身体，然后迅速抬起右腿……  
“骗你的，”他调皮的说，取消了右腿的动作，“你真以为我会跟病号打么，我才不……唉！？”  
Jack惊讶地发现Samuel就这么趁着左腿抬起的姿势顺势托起他的臀部，把他托举了起来。  
“你、你要干什么？”  
“哦Jack，本来我不想往这方面想的……”Samuel的眼神流露出异样的颜色，“你却自己送上门来了，pretty boy，我该说你什么好啊……”  
“啊……唔……”  
被突如其来的吻堵住了嘴唇，Jack瞬间被来自Samuel的激情所淹没，灵活的舌头撬开Jack的双唇和牙齿滑进口腔，在里面掠夺着汁液。疯狂持续的攻击让Jack完全忽略了自己被Samuel抱起来的事实，而彻底地专注于让自己的双唇摆脱对方的攻占。  
情急之下，Jack只能狠心咬了Samuel的舌尖，让他吃痛从而停止对自己嘴唇的纠缠。  
“Samuel……哈……你……做什么……”  
“我想占有你。”对方的眼神里诚实的燃烧着渴望。  
“啊……？你这是发的什么疯……”  
Jack还没有抱怨完，又被Samuel疯狂的吻住，还是炙热的气息，还是急切的进攻，让Jack根本没办法冷静的思考。Samuel在用舌头掠夺Jack的理性的同时，右手也不听话的行动起来，伸进他的白色T恤，用手指轻轻摩挲着他背部的曲线，顺着脊椎的走向从上至下的摩挲着。  
Jack身体逐渐出现了反应，这种反应让Samuel觉得意外有趣。也许是战争的时间太长，神经紧绷的太久，让夫妻间极度缺乏身体安慰，简单暧昧的抚摸就能让Jack的身体微微颤抖，这种可爱的反应点燃了Samuel想进一步侵占他的欲望。于是Samuel更加放肆的让左手也加入了爱抚的行列，探索进Jack的运动裤中，拨开内裤设置的禁区，手指沿着臀部的缝隙一路向下。  
手臂承担着Jack的重量，双手在衣服内放肆的滑动，口腔内狂热而霸道的掠夺，Samuel像蛇一般将自己的猎物稳稳的固住，尽情地缠绕。  
Jack此时感到自己就如刚才训练的初涉战场的新兵，完全被教官的指令和动作把控着。好几次，他都想干脆就用剪刀腿将这个臭流氓撂翻在地，但是腰部却因为尾椎和臀缝间的照顾变得无力发软。他告诉自己事情不能这样发展，但是却控制不住自己的大腿将Samuel的身体越夹越紧，他羞耻地发觉全身都快被Samuel攻陷了。  
然而，出于战士守时的直觉，Jack突然看了下墙上的钟，指针停留的位置迫使他抵抗着Samuel火热的欲望将理性断断续续的拼凑回归：“不对……我在干什么啊……这里是训练场……夜间训练还会有别人进来的啊……不行，我得……”  
“啊哦！”Samuel吃痛的叫了一声，嘴唇终于停止了对Jack狂热的品尝。这回不是被咬了舌尖，而是Jack狠狠地拉扯了他的马尾。  
“怎么啦，pretty boy，不是被我摸得有感觉了吗？”  
趁此机会，Jack慌忙从Samuel的手臂间挣扎下来，他的脸羞得绯红，嘴唇被汁液滋润的尤为红润，眼神慌乱的像只无措的兔子，这副摸样让Samuel根本不想让他逃离。  
“你个流氓……！这可是训练场！”  
“哦~你是害怕被别人看到吗？不如，我们换个地方继续？”  
“你个变态……别靠近我！”Jack慌乱的伸出手想在他们之间设置屏障，“别过来！别动！”  
“Jack，你真是可爱极了……”Samuel笑着伸出舌头暧昧的舔了舔嘴唇。  
“别过来！别靠近！”说着，Jack迅速后退，一溜烟地跑出了训练场。  
Samuel看着他可爱的猎物惊慌失措逃离的样子，无奈的笑着摇了摇头。  
“哎呀……看来，我这是攻略失败了。”

飞一样的逃脱火热甜蜜的陷阱，Jack怕自己这幅羞耻不堪的样子被其他人瞧见，一路无视了好几个跟自己打招呼的同事，以有史以来最快的速度按了房间的密码，迅速关上了门。  
“啊哈……啊哈……”他的心在狂跳，气息慌乱，大脑还在持续的播放刚刚那一幕幕缠绵的图景。  
“该死的……Samuel……我，我……”他背靠着自己的房门大口的喘气，用手掌抚在胸前想平复心跳，把那些让他尴尬难堪的思绪赶出脑海，却莫名的想起Samuel手指摩挲自己的触感。  
他知道，他全都清楚。  
毕竟是一起进行通感的搭档，每一次连接对方的思维和记忆就会如洪水般涌入大脑，他看到了Samuel对自己来势汹汹的情感，这让他没办法选择视而不见。  
让他窘迫的是，尽管没法回应这样的情感，但自己却无意识的逐步认可了Samuel的能力。  
更加让他窘迫的是，刚刚因为那个男人的爱抚，他发现自己下面的器官居然挺立了起来。  
Jack带着浑身异样的躁动与狼狈蹲靠在房门，抱住双臂不甘心的喘息着。

手中的目标逃走了，Samuel无奈的发觉自己一身的欲望无处发泄，于是他决定回到自己的房间躺在床上，用遐想将自己狂躁的火热释放出去。  
回到房间的路上还被不知情的同事们询问是不是他又欺负Jack了，Samuel只能选择摊手表示毫不知情。  
“啊……真是可惜，被我这么一戏弄，Jack以后会不会都不理我了。”走进自己的房门，Samuel不由得长叹一声为自己明天的处境担忧，如果就此告别了Jack难得好意的亲密照顾，他是觉得超级遗憾的。  
叩叩叩。  
刚关上门，他就意外的听见有人在敲门，奇怪了，谁会在这个时间找自己呢。  
让他惊讶地是，居然是刚刚让他别靠近别过来别动的Jack。  
Samuel喜出望外，甚至不敢相信。  
“混蛋……快让我进去。”Jack不敢看他的眼睛，脸还是持续着绯红的状态，手难堪地抓着自己T恤的下摆。Samuel看出了Jack内心的狂躁不安，他心里高兴的快上天了。  
“怎么啦Jack~找我有什么事情吗？”Samuel故意问他。  
Jack气得要命，明明这个男人知道自己现在的想法，可是这种尴尬窘迫的请求他怎么好意思说出口呢？明明是这个家伙撩起来的，却故意让自己为难。他明显的觉察自己火热的欲望在体内汹涌的四处流窜，但他要被Samuel不怀好意的盯着看。  
“Jack你现在……想要的不得了吧？”Samuel坏坏的笑道，然后他温柔的抱起他，把他放在床上，伏上他的身躯：“想要的话，我现在就给你。”

不大的房间内，只有台灯昏黄的灯光，局部的暖色调带来一种安心的感觉。  
轻微又急促的喘息声加上暖暖的色调又增添了一丝情欲的气氛。  
他们赤裸相对，肌肤相亲。Samuel在Jack的唇上不停地温柔轻啄，双手同时在Jack漂亮的身体上反复的抚摸，从修长的脖颈到胸前的突起，再至精致的腹肌和性感的人鱼线，一处，一点儿都不想放过。  
好几次都妄想着Jack穿着那颇显身材的驾驶服下那漂亮又结实的身体是怎样的诱人，如今真的展现在眼前时，Samuel不受大脑控制的，爱不释手的用略带粗糙质感的指腹感受着他身体的曲线，用持续的亲吻回应自己对Jack的身体有多么满意。  
此刻，他能感受到Jack释放出的情感，和在训练场压抑着的情况不同，在Samuel的动作催促下，Jack也开始试着回应Samuel的吻，用舌尖触碰对方灵巧的舌，尽管方法有点笨拙。Jack的主动让Samuel更加大胆的开始计划下一步的行动，他的右手向下滑去，托起Jack右侧的臀瓣，然后顺着臀部的线条进攻他腿部内侧的敏感地带。  
“……唔……”Jack被触碰了敏感的部位后，开始发出声音，却又被深深地舌吻堵着嘴。  
Samuel察觉到了，恋恋不舍的分开对方的唇，口腔中分泌出的汁液连着唇瓣拉出一道湿滑的银线。  
“我的Jack，你真是让人亲吻不够……但是我现在想听你的声音了。”  
说罢，Samuel决定让自己的嘴唇和舌头去攻占Jack身体各处的堡垒，沿着刚刚手指摩挲的痕迹，一路吸吮亲吻下去，舔舐的水声和嘬弄的响声让房间的氛围更加的淫糜。  
“嗯……唔……”Jack无法抑制自己发出诱人又羞耻地声音，只能试图捂住自己的嘴，尽量压低着音调。  
“真是悦耳呐，可是……我想听的更多。”  
Samuel慵懒浑厚的声线让Jack觉得更加不好意思，他狠狠地瞪了一眼那个让自己陷入耻辱的罪魁祸首。Samuel则不怀好意的笑了笑，握住了Jack因为被玩弄而早就挺立的分身，手指扫过顶端的时候，他故意换上了吃惊的口气：  
“哎呀呀，这里湿透了诶~”  
“Sa……Samuel你个混蛋……”Jack伸手想捂住对方那张欠嘴，结果却被他的左手一把抓住手腕。  
“不要叫我Samuel，叫我Sam就好。”这个男人认真且正式的请求着。  
“谁……谁管你……啊……”  
Jack感觉到火热的欲望被Samuel口腔里的温热包含着，舌尖摩擦着敏感脆弱的地方，神经的反射刺激着他微微地向前弓起了身体，这种举动反而将下面的器官进一步送进了Samuel的口中。  
“你这么主动真让我高兴……”Samuel看着Jack羞愧难当的用仅存没受控制的右手捂住眼睛，半含着那根敏锐的器官含糊地说道。  
“你……别含着说话！好烦人！”脸羞得红透了的Jack用手捂住眼睛大叫着，模样可爱的让这个巴西男人简直想放弃前戏直接掰开他的双腿使劲儿的干起来。  
“好啦，不逗你难堪了，我现在让你感受到天堂的拥抱吧……”  
Jack还没反应过来就被Samuel把双腿提了起来，脚踝被他这么抓在空中，以一个极度羞耻地姿态躺在那里。他的小腿被搭放在Samuel的结实肩膀上，双腿被那双宽大又厚实的手打得更开。  
“在我进入你之前，会帮你做扩张，你要乖哦。”  
“闭嘴……”  
Samuel用手指慢慢地探进Jack的小穴，伸进去的一瞬间，Jack预料不及地被异物放入的触感刺激的叫了一声。Samuel担心地亲吻着他的嘴唇安慰，却毫不放弃的添加手指做着适应扩张。逐渐地，狭隘通道适应了手指的弯曲，变得柔软滑嫩，Samuel觉得差不多可以进入了。  
“战斗机甲的驾驶员要互相进行通感连接，结合的越深，能力越强大，那就让我们更深层次的结合吧……Jack……”  
Samuel终于等到了这一刻，他欲望的器官早就胀的饥渴难耐了，将灼热的肉块顶在柔软的入口处。  
“Jack，我进去了哦。”  
“哪那么多废话……要做就做啊……”  
Samuel听罢开始向前移动腰肢，这下，他不再采用温柔的策略，而是猛地向前一挺。  
突如其来的大幅度攻击让Jack防不胜防，身体剧烈的弓起来。  
“可恶……Sam你个混蛋……！”他痛的骂出来。可是发现Samuel此时像是处于猎食状态的豹，饥渴的样子有些可怕，他不顾Jack的抗议猛烈的抽动自己硕大的工具，激烈抽插的力度让Jack再也无法忍耐，呻吟声开始充满小小的房间。  
“啊……嗯……Sam……哈啊……”  
“对……就是这样，真是悦耳动听呢Jack……”Samuel兴奋极了，充满诱惑，还略带沙哑的呻吟声让他最后的理性消融殆尽，他拉起Jack的手臂，让他跨坐在自己跳动的器官上。这个姿势让Samuel更容易的将原始的欲望发泄在那漂亮诱人的身体里，并且，伴随着他们身体上下晃动的韵律，舔舐着Jack胸前红润的突起。  
内部快速的活塞运动将腰肢的力量研磨的支离破碎，无法支撑身体的Jack反而将自己的全部重量献给了那根硕大的昂扬，他被过度的摩擦折腾到失神，快感如同火山一样爆发出来。  
乳白的液体污染了Samuel的小腹，而此时，Jack也感到一股温热的液体被射在自己体内，充满了自己的甬道。  
Samuel向后倒在了柔软的床铺上，失去支撑的Jack也跟着他方向倒在了他的胸口。汗液布满了他们的肌肤，身体结合的部分湿滑黏稠，两个人都因为体力的消耗大口的喘着气。  
“怎么样啊……Jack，我的技术还不错吧。”  
“哼……虽然不想承认，不过确实不赖。”靠着Samuel结实的胸膛，Jack此刻能清晰地听见对方的心跳声，这节奏让他觉得特别安心。  
“对了，你前几天到底想跟我说什么啊……总是欲言又止的。”Samuel还是无法释怀。  
“我……嗯……其实，我是想说谢谢的……”Jack不情愿地嘟囔着。  
“谢我？哈哈哈，我觉得是该谢谢你才对吧，谢不杀之恩啊。”  
Jack思考了一会儿，突然抬起头，用左手手肘撑在Samuel的胸前，右手捂住了他的嘴。  
“Jack The Ripper要感谢你没放弃我，”他认真地说，“别看我们是两个人格，但我们毕竟是一体的，我能感觉到，他在承认你。”  
Samuel听后沉默了许久，然后哈哈哈大笑起来。  
这次他是真的可以不用担心，尽情地大笑了。只是他认为，应该趁着夜晚想办法把Jack抱到浴室去，好好的为他冲个澡。

【TBC】


End file.
